1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical stapling devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to selectively removable protection devices for reusable adapter and extension assemblies for actuation units of surgical stapling devices.
2. Background of Related Art
Powered and manual surgical stapling devices for used in surgical procedures typically include a handle assembly and an end effector. To permit reuse of the handle assemblies of these surgical stapling devices and so that the handle assembly may be used with a variety of end effectors, adapter assemblies and extension assemblies have been developed for selective attachment to the handle assemblies and to a variety of end effectors. Following use, the adapter and/or extension assemblies may be sterilized for reuse.
Many adapter assemblies and extension assemblies include a trocar protruding from a distal end. The trocar may be used to puncture tissue and act as a guide to more easily align the adapter or extension assembly with the end effector. In order to facilitate the puncturing of tissue, the trocar typically includes a sharp distal tip.
In instances where an adapter or extension assembly having a trocar is used during the surgical procedure, in preparation for sterilization procedures, the trocar of the adapter and/or extension assembly may be exposed, presenting a puncture or laceration risk to operating room personnel or others handling the assembly. Therefore, a need exists for removable protection devices for reusable adapter and extension assemblies for actuation units of powered and/or manual surgical stapling devices.